


The only two

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU singing duo, Band Fic, Concert, Engagment, Established Relationship, M/M, getting engaged, retro band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: Jaepil 80s style retro band duo. Wonpil play keys and sound board and Jae plays guitar. They start practicing music together in high school they fall in love and start their lives together





	The only two

The sun is setting heavily on the night sky, the inky purple floods the red sunset with its dark colour. Jae wrapped his arm over Wonpils shoulder, squeezing lightly, Wonpil exhaled slightly through this nose and turned around to cuddle into Jaes chest. 

“It’s getting colder now...” Jae hummed in response and rubbed his hand up and down Wonpil’s back. Jae glances down at his watch and pressed a light kiss to the crown of Wonpil’s hair before pulling away. 

“We have 3 minutes before we have to go on stage” Wonpil nodded and stared out at the audience watching the event crew set up their equipment.  
“This festival is so cute, I love how it looks here.” Jae glances over at the bandstand where they would be standing in a few moments, the wood was freshly painted white and the fairy lights strung around the framework made it look like every hipsters dream. 

Wonpil reaches forward intertwining their fingers and smiling softly before walking off onto the bandstand and preparing himself to perform.

The audience cheered, some clapping respectfully for the duo they’ve never heard of before tonight. 

Wonpil pressed down on the keys on his keyboard letting a mystical and enchanting piece flow from skilled and practiced finger. Jae bopped his head along to the tune before pushing down his on his strings to form his first note. They finished their first song with a round of applause from the audience and a few screams from the boys and girls who had bought tickets specifically to see them. They waved their banners frantically in the air trying to catch either members eye.

Jae smiled and leant closer to the mic “are we ready for something lively?” The audience cheered again and the duo smiled brightly.  
“Okay for this song, we are gonna need everyone who knows it to sing along” Jae backed away and nodded at his partner who pressed his keys for the intro of ‘time of our life’  
Some of the audience roused from having heard this song on the radio and in restaurants.

Their performance was a huge success, their standing ovation cheering wildly and clapping. Wonpil and Jae ran off the stage and into each other’s arms back stage.

Wonpil wrapped himself around Jaes body, “that went so well I’m so proud of you” Wonpil beamed and pressed four little pecks to jaes lips before Jae pressed their lips together fully. 

At this point in their career they were considering telling their fans about their relationship. They wanted to be free and happy together without starting a scandal for their company. 

Once the festival ended and the duo had been put into a car to be sent back to their dorm, Jae tapped his nails against the back of his phone case. 

“What’s worrying you?” Wonpil laid his hand over Jaes letting their fingers naturally intertwine.  
“I want to tell them, I don’t want to live in secret anymore” Wonpil smiled reassuringly.  
“Then do it. I trust you” Jae smiled back and pressed light, wet kisses all over Wonpils face. 

Jae logged into to twitter to release the official statement. 

‘good evening everyone! I hope you enjoyed our performance tonight you were an amazing crowd. 

me and Wonpil have some news: we have actually been in a relationship for around 7 years now. As you know we met back in high school. When we played music together my heart started doing this weird flippy thing and naturally I fell in love with him. We kept it quiet to avoid any company scandals. But I’m tired of having to hide my relationship with the man I love and will forever love. I wish you support us through this. Just remember we love you!’

Jae showed the note to Wonpil before posting it the younger flushed reading it over but nodded in approval. 

Jae hopes and prayers that no one thinks less of them for hiding the relationship or for being in the relationship. 

It was on their 8th anniversary that they had a concert. They laughed and joked with the fans that held up “gay legend” signs.

Jae walked over to pull his mic from the mic stand. “So I doubt any of you know this but, today, literally right now... it’s me and Wonpils 8th anniversary” Their fans cheered and waved their hands in congratulations. Wonpil smiled watching the audience and Jae couldn’t stop thinking about how their light bands twinkled in his eyes.

“And because I love you guys and I love Wonpil so much I wanted to make today special, I requested three extra songs for our set list. I wrote all those songs thinking about me and Wonpil. Wonpil is truly my biggest inspiration” the younger had watery eyes as he smiled over at Jae “and that is why I decided long ago that I want to spend my whole life with this man.” Jaes own eyes started tearing up and his voice becoming strained and shaky

“Wonpil is the light of my life, and h-he’s my world. I love you”

and Jae got down on one knee


End file.
